Raichi : Who?
by untitled page
Summary: Satu kalimat, ya, aku-tidak-percaya-hantu. –sekarang aku percaya. /warning! Horror inside!


__prolog_

"Kak, aku mau main dengan temanku."

Heh. Sudah berkali-kali dia bilang begitu.

"Main di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di rumah," jawabnya. Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarku. Cepat, kucegah dia.

"Noelle, tunggu!"

Dengan teriakan itu, Noelle berhasil berhenti. "Kenapa, kak?"

"Memangnya ada temanmu di sini?"

"Ada kok," Aku menyerengitkan dahiku. Tunggu, sekarang sedang hujan. Tidak ada yang berkunjung ke rumah kami. Sejak kemarin juga tidak ada yang menginap. Jadi, dia main dengan siapa?

"Siapa?"

"Raichi."

Raichi?

* * *

Genre : Horror, Romance

Rated : T+

 _Satu kalimat, ya, aku-tidak-percaya-hantu. –sekarang aku percaya. /warning! Horror inside!_

 **Warning** : OOC, AU, _typo_ , alur gaje, bahasa _absurd_ , _horror_ gagal, _romance_ dikit, dll.

 **Disclaimer** : Aikatsu! © Bandai Namco.

Sedikit pairing : [Seira O. X Naoto S.] _this is crack-pair_! , Author punya ide bikin pairing ini karena lihat episode entah berapa waktu Seira sama Ichigo jadi _exchange student_. Kok, rasanya Seira cocok sama Naoto yah?

A/N: Author nggak tahan kalau nggak ada _romance scene_! Jadi, jangan salahkan Author kalau nanti ada _romance_ -nya! ,

 _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Raichi : Who?]

 __scene 1 Sabtu, 30 September 20XX_

"Kak, Mama mau ke rumah teman sebentar. Kamu tolong jaga Noelle, ya," ucap Mamaku sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Iya, Ma.." jawabku malas-malasan sambil berbaring di kasur dan tetap fokus pada laptopku. Hei, jangan bilang aku ini tidak sopan atau apa. Tugas SMP itu memang banyak, lho!

Mama pun pergi dari pintu. Ya sudahlah, aku fokus saja pada tugasku. Maklumlah, sudah mau ujian. Mereka memang menyiksaku.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit pun berlalu. Tak kurasa sudah satu jam aku bermain laptop. Bosan, aku meluncur ke browser.

Aku gemar menonton hal seram. Apa saja akan kutonton. Film horror? Pasti. Film teror hantu? Tak akan kulewatkan. Film hantu berdarah? Pasti kutonton. Film pembunuhan oleh hantu? Apalagi ini. Aku ingin membuktikan apakah hantu itu benar-benar ada.

Aku juga sering bermain permainan yang katanya mengundang hantu. Ya, kucoba sendiri. Sendiri saja, karena kutakut teman-temanku akan bermimpi buruk. Misalnya charlie charlie. Aku suka sekali permainan itu. Kadang aku tertawa. Lucu sekali hantu menjawab menggunakan pensil.

"Mungkin hantunya bisu," gumamku.

Haha, atau dia tak berani berbicara dengan manusia? Oh itu pasti. Secara, manusia itu derajatnya lebih tinggi daripada hantu.

Kau bilang hantu akan marah kalau aku bilang begitu? Terserah! Aku tidak percaya dan tidak takut hantu! Kau bilang aku akan didatangi secara langsung olehnya? Silahkan! Mampir saja ke rumahku. Paling-paling dia cuma menyapa dan langsung pergi. Kau bilang hantu akan membunuhku? Tidak akan bisa! Mereka itu tidak punya kekuatan yang besar seperti manusia. Buktinya, mereka saja transparan dan mengambang.

Satu kalimat, ya, aku-tidak-percaya-hantu.

-o0o-

 __scene 1-a_

Aku selesai menonton satu film tentang teror hantu. Lucunya, mereka hanya bisa mengagetkan orang dan membuat orang itu jantungan. Tidak tahu sopan santun! Harusnya, kan, disapa pelan-pelan.

Aku menonton satu film lagi. Kata orang-orang, banyak _jumpscare_ -nya. Coba, ah!

Waw..

Selesai menonton, aku masih kaget-kaget saja. _Jumpscare_ -nya bagus, lho! Bikin penasaran, tiba-tiba langsung muncul.

Ah.. aku mau nonton lagi!

"Hahaha!"

Aku mendengar suara tawa itu disela-sela waktuku menonton film. Suara siapa itu? Noelle kah? Tapi... jarang sekali Noelle tertawa begitu senang. Apa dia menonton kartun komedi? Tapi TV ruang tengah tidak menyala. Dan kurasa suara itu berasal dari kamarnya.

Perlahan, aku berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai, aku membuka kenop pintunya perlahan. "Noelle, kamu ngapain?"

Aku heran karena dia duduk diam di atas kasurnya. Dan kulihat ke sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa. Laptopnya saja tidak menyala, tersimpan rapih di atas meja belajarnya.

"Duduk aja."

Aku semakin heran. Dan Noelle tetap melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. Hei, jangan bilang kau–

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Noelle?"

Noelle diam menatapku. "Nggak apa-apa kok, Kak,"

Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh, aku berusaha keluar dari kamar Noelle.

"Ya sudahlah.. Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu tidur saja," ucapku sambil berlalu ke pintu.

"Iya, Kak.."

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya. Rasa gelisah menyelimutiku. Kenapa Noelle tiba-tiba tertawa? Atau jangan-jangan.. ah, nggak mungkin! Rumah ini bebas hantu! Nggak akan ada yang kesurupan!

Aku berjalan pelan ke kamarku kembali. Noelle kenapa, ya..?

"Hahaha!"

Aku mendengar suara tawa Noelle kembali. Noelle tertawa lagi?! Noelle kenapa, sih?!

Perlahan, aku berjalan lagi ke pintu kamarnya. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Noelle dari dalam.

"Hahaha! Kau kalah, Raichi!"

Tuh, kan, nama itu lagi! Raichi itu siapa..?

-o0o-

 __scene 2 Minggu, 1 Oktober 20XX_

"Benarkah begitu, Seira?" tanya Mama.

"Iya, Ma! Mana mungkin Seira bohong! Akhir-akhir ini Noelle memang aneh!" jawabku membela diri. Aku bercerita ke Mama tentang sikap Noelle.

"Hmm..." Mama menyerengitkan dahinya, berpikir keras. "Rupanya kau hanya kecapekan, Seira."

"Tapi aku tidak salah lihat, Ma! Noelle diam saja di kamar, tetapi setelah itu dia tertawa dengan anak yang bernama Raichi!"

"Raichi? Siapa itu?"

"Seira juga tidak tahu, Ma! Seira hanya dengar suara Noelle yang mengucapkan kata Raichi!" jelasku menggebu-gebu.

"Kamu hanya kecapekan, Seira," ucap Mama sambil membelai rambutku pelan. "Stress mau ujian, mungkin? Jangan sampai bunuh diri, lho.." sambung Mama sambil tertawa kecil, bercanda. Mama pun berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya merengut. Mama tidak percaya ucapanku. Kepada siapa aku harus bercerita soal Noelle..?

-o0o-

 __scene 3 Minggu, 5 November 20XX_

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan Noelle tetap bersikap aneh padaku. Mama pun sudah mulai mendengar Noelle tertawa sendiri di kamarnya. Baguslah, sudah ada yang percaya.

Mama pernah membawa orang pintar ke rumah. Kata orang pintar itu, Noelle sedang berteman dengan hantu. Katanya, hantunya baik. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan lama-lama, Noelle bisa ditarik ke dunia mereka! Aku tidak percaya, tapi tetap panik, sih.

"Ma, benar kata orang pintar itu?"

Mama melirik ke arahku. "Entahlah. Kita hanya bisa berpegang pada orang pintar itu," jawab Mama cemas.

Ya, memang begitu..

Tapi, aku tetap tidak percaya. Tapi, aku juga mencemaskan Noelle! Ahh...! Bagaimana ini!?

-o0o-

 __scene 4 Sabtu, 11 November 20XX_

"Oh, begitu.. Noelle, adikmu, sering diganggu hantu?" tanya salah satu sahabat cowokku, Suzukawa Naoto, sekaligus–ehem–pacarku.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku kurang tahu detailnya. Tetapi dia sering bermain dengan 'makhluk tak kasat mata' bernama Raichi," jelasku menekan kata-kata 'makhluk tak kasat mata'. Aku tak ingin menyebutnya hantu, karena tak mungkin Noelle bermain dengan hantu.

"Raichi? Terdengar nama cowok," komentarnya singkat. "Mungkin dia patah hati karena seorang cowok, lalu membuat teman bayangan bernama Raichi?" candanya.

Aku mencubit pinggangnya pelan. "Enak saja! Noelle itu masih polos!" seruku tidak terima.

"Oh.. tidak seperti kakaknya yang sekarang sudah pandai keluar bersama lelaki diam-diam?" tanyanya lagi. Seketika saja, wajahku memerah.

"Siapa duluan yang mengajak jalan!?" sewotku. Naoto memang sering bercanda, yang membuatku marah.

"Siapa yang mau mengajak ketemuan?" balasnya lagi. Wajahku tetap memerah menahan malu. Kuakui, memang aku yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia yang mengajak kencan! Bukan salahku!

"Gara-gara kamu bilang mau pergi! Aku cuma bilang mau ketemu, kok!" jawabku. Ya, ya, dia mau pindah ke Hokkaido saat masuk SMA nanti. Karena itu, aku tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Wajar, kan, kalau aku mau ketemu dengannya.

Naoto tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Wajahku memerah, pastinya. Karena itu, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Untunglah kamu bisa kencan denganku hari ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku hanya melemparkan pandangan bingung. Naoto tersenyum lembut sambil memandang jalanan setapak dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau tahu, kan, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido?"

Aku juga menatap jalanan setapak dengan sendu. "Iya, aku tahu.." jawabku lemah.

"Ayo ke sini," ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menarik tanganku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak ramai. Dia duduk di bangku dan mengisyaratkanku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku pun langsung duduk di situ.

"Seira.." panggilnya sambil memegang tanganku. Wajahku kembali memerah. "A-apa?"

Naoto tersenyum lembut padaku. "Terima kasih sudah mengisi hatiku selama dua tahun ini. Aku senang kamu lebih memilihku daripada dia."

Mendengar kata 'dia', ingatanku langsung kembali pada beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ya, dulu.. aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Tetapi, semakin hari dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dan setelah aku meninggalkannya, dia berbuat semakin gila. Dia selalu mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Naoto!

"Jangan bahas dia lagi..." ucapku pelan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha melupakan pedihnya masa lalu.

"Ah.." Naoto mulai panik saat melihat tetesan air mata yang keluar dari mataku. "Ma-maafkan aku, Seira! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu teringat tentangnya lagi.." ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan lembut. Kuakui, pelukannya membuatku tenang lagi.

"Iya.. tidak apa-apa, kok," balasku sambil menghapus air mataku. "Aku sengaja mengajakmu pergi untuk melupakannya..,"

Naoto pun tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah, ini acara utamanya!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Acara utama?"

Naoto kelihatan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Seira!" ucapnya sambil memberikan benda itu. Aku menahan tangisanku. Dia membuka benda itu. Ada sebuah kalung dari tempat itu. Kalung yang indah, dihiasi permata ungu _sapphire_ kesukaanku. Rantainya terbuat dari emas. Ternyata, seleranya bagus, ya!

"Ini, sengaja kubeli untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu," ucapnya sambil memakaikan kalung itu di leherku, "Lihat. Warnanya cocok sekali denganmu!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Wajahku kembali memerah mendengar pujiannya.

"Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah cantik dan pintar, ya!" ucapnya, kemudian dia mencium keningku. "Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tanganku, seakan tak ingin lepas denganku.

"Iya.. terima kasih, Naoto!" balasku sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Seira, bolehkah, sekarang..?" tanyanya sambil menahan malu. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi.." Aku berusaha menahan dadanya, agar wajahnya tak menempel di wajahku.

"Tapi kenapa...?" tanyanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, dan bisa kupastikan pikirannya lepas kendali.

"Kita..masih..SMP.."

"Haha, sudah mau SMA, tepatnya," candanya. Uuh.. keadaan begini masih bisa bercanda!

"Aku belum siap, Naoto.."

"Siapkanlah. Kau tahu? Rasanya sangatlah nyaman,"

"Hmm... ya sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu," ucapku mengalah.

Naoto pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil menutup mata. Begitu seterusnya sampai bibir kami bertemu. Oh, itu ciuman pertamaku.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu, aku melupakan masalah Noelle.

-o0o-

 __scene 4-a_

"Aku pulang..." ucapku sambil membuka kenop pintu rumah. Aku berjalan lemah karena entah kenapa aku merasa mengantuk.

"Sayang, kamu baru pulang?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga. Itu suara Mama. "Kamu kemana aja sampai malam begini?!" Aku baru sadar kalau ini sudah malam.

"Maaf Ma.. tadi Seira habis main dengan teman.." ucapku lemah.

"Tunggu.., Seira? Kamu kenapa? Kamu mabuk-mabukan?!" tanya Mama panik.

"Enggaklah, Ma.. tadi diajak naik _roaller coster_ , terus muntah, deh.." bohongku sambil menyengir.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat mandi dan istirahat," ucap Mama tanpa curiga.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Aku langsung mandi dengan pelan.

Selesai mandi, aku lebih bertenaga. Aku berjalan meraih laptopku. Aku lupa kalau masih ada tugas akhir semester.

.

.

.

Aku pun mengerjakan tugasku sampai larut malam. Kulihat jam dinding, sudah jam dua belas malam. Sebenarnya, aku ingin segera tidur. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa mengantuk.

Ya sudahlah, kuputuskan untuk meluncur pada browser.

"Hahaha!"

Lagi-lagi, kudengar suara tawa Noelle. Tunggu, Noelle belum tidur?

Penasaran, aku berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. "Noelle, kamu belum tidur?"

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa. Ini juga sudah tengah malam. Dia bicara dengan siapa, sih?

Noelle menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. "Belum. Kakak sendiri belum tidur?" tanyanya polos.

"Belum," jawabku penuh selidik.

"Kamu tertawa dengan siapa, Noelle?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Noelle diam menatapku. "Aku tidak tertawa."

"Jangan bercanda, Noelle. Aku mendengarmu tertawa."

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Noelle, jangan bohong! Aku kakakmu. Ceritakan semuanya padaku," pintaku selembut mungkin.

Noelle terdiam begitu lama. Kemudian, kepalanya menengok ke samping kirinya, di kasur. Setelah itu, dia tiba-tiba mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"Aku tertawa bersama Raichi," jawabnya. Raichi lagi.

"Siapa itu Raichi?"

"Dia temanku sejak dulu, Kak. Kakak tak bisa melihatnya, ya?"

Tidak bisa melihatnya? Tunggu, maksudnya, Raichi itu..

"Sudahlah, ini sudah tengah malam. Lebih baik kamu tidur. Kakak mau tidur dulu," ucapku cepat. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan hantu.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa, aku merinding sendiri. Tunggu! Aku tidak percaya hantu! Aku tidak takut dengan hantu! Kenapa aku jadi merinding, ya?

Sudahlah.., secepat kilat, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan berusaha tidur.

-o0o-

 __scene 5 Minggu, 12 November 20XX_

"Kak, Mama mau main ke rumah teman. Teman Mama itu ngajak Mama nginep. Jadi, hari ini kalian berdua jaga rumah, ya," ucap Mamaku pagi ini. Hei, ini baru juga lagi sarapan.

"Kalau kalian kesepian, boleh ajak teman. Siapa aja boleh main ke sini.." ucap Mama menggantung kalimatnya. "..Tapi, nggak boleh bawa cowok, lho!" sambung Mama sambil menepuk pundakku, seraya ucapan itu ditunjukkan padaku. Aku pun tidak terima.

"Lho? Memangnya aku pernah bawa cowok ke rumah?" tanyaku tak terima.

"Hmm.. bukannya, siapa itu? Ah.. Naoto-kun, kan?" goda Mama. Wajahku langsung memerah, mengingat apa yang kulakukan bersamanya tadi malam.

"Di-dia hanya sahabatku!" sergahku dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Iya... sahabat jadi pacar, kan~?"

"Tidak..!"

Aku terus berdebat dengan Mama, tanpa sadar bahwa Noelle terus memperhatikanku.

.

.

.

"Daah.. Mama berangkat, ya!" ucap Mama dari dalam mobil temannya. "Jaga rumah, ya! Nggak boleh bawa cowok, lho! Seira, ingat itu!"

"Aku nggak akan bawa cowok!" teriakku sekencang mungkin. Untungnya, aku dan Noelle sedang berada di teras rumah yang agak jauh dengan mobil.

"Hihihi. Jangan marah, Sayang," ucap Mama menenangkanku. "Sudah, ya! Seira, tolong jaga Noelle!" lanjut Mama. "Daaahh..." pamit Mama. Setelah itu, mobil yang ditumpangi Mama pun melaju ke luar rumah.

"Nah.. akhirnya Mama pergi..." ucapku lega. Mama memang merepotkan!

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasku. Aku berbalik badan, ingin pergi ke kamarku. Tapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang tak ada di hadapanku.

"Noelle?" Aku kaget, karena Noelle mendadak hilang, padahal tadi dia masih berada di belakangku.

"Noelle, kamu di mana?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Aku mencarinya kesana-kemari.

"Mungkin saja kembali ke kamarnya..." pikirku. Spontan, aku langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Kutempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu. Hening. Tak ada suara apapun.

Hhh... mungkin dia tertidur. Aku pun berbalik badan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

"Kakak?"

Aku terperanjat kaget. Saat aku membalikkan badan, Noelle tiba-tiba berada di depanku. "No-noelle?"

Noelle diam menatapku sambil membawa boneka _teddy bear_ kesukaannya. "Kakak ngapain di depan kamarku?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa! Tadi Kakak dengar suara dari dalam kamarmu. Kakak kira ada apa.. Hehehe..." ucapku tak beraturan. Gawat, aku pasti terlihat berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin ada suara dari dalam kamarku. Raichi, kan, sedang diluar," ucapnya. Tunggu, Raichi lagi?

"Raichi? Dia sering menginap di rumah kita?"

"Tentu,"

"Terus.. dia ada di mana?" tanyaku agak mengejek. Kupikir, itu hanya teman bayangannya, seperti kata Naoto.

"Dia.. di sebelah Kakak," Aku langsung menengok ke samping kiri dan kananku. Tapi, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Noelle, jangan bercanda..," ucapku ketakutan. "Aku tidak bercanda, Kak," ujarnya. Aku semakin merinding.

"Sudahlah, Kakak tidak percaya ucapanmu. Kakak mau ke kamar, ya.." pamitku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Kakak harus percaya.."

Samar-samar, kudengar suara Noelle yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Haruskah? Karena tidak peduli, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku.

-o0o-

 __scene 5-a_

Hari semakin siang. Dari tadi aku hanya berada di depan laptopku. Bosan, aku mengambil _handphone_ -ku.

Ngapain, ya..? Buka Instagram, teman-teman sedang _off_. Buka Line, tak ada pesan masuk. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menonton YouTube.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak aku menonton film komedi. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mau menonton film _horror_ dulu. Sejak kejadian Noelle, aku sering merinding kalau menonton film _horror_ sendirian. Padahal, ini masih siang.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada pesan masuk dari Instagram.

 _Instagram [Otoshiro_Seira] Suzukawa_Naoto : Sei, lagi ngapain? :3_

Aku pun langsung meluncur ke Instagram dan mengobrol dengan Naoto. Hmm.. sebesit ide muncul di otakku.

 **.**

Suzukawa_Naoto

Otoshiro_Seira : Nao-kun, mau ke rumah?

Suzukawa_Naoto : Ke rumahmu?

Otoshiro_Seira : Gk. Ke rumah setan

Suzukawa_Naoto : -_-

Otoshiro_Seira : Ya ke rumahku lahh. Mama gk ada kok ;p

Suzukawa_Naoto : Serius Mamamu gk ada?

Otoshiro_Seira : Iyaa.. Mama lg ke rumah temen, nginep. Cuma ada Noelle

Suzukawa_Naoto : Wahh ngajakin nginep? Ayo aja. Tapi tidur sekamar ya ;p

Otoshiro_Seira : Dasar mesum!

Suzukawa_Naoto : Canda canda :3

Otoshiro_Seira : Ya udhlah, temenin kek. Aku takut klo sm Noelle doang~

Suzukawa_Naoto : Aku udh di depan rumahmu

Otoshiro_Seira : Cepet amat!

Suzukawa_Naoto : Ya dong :v Aku kan pake kecepatan inhuman :3

 **.**

 _Ting tong!_ Bel rumah pun berbunyi. Sepertinya itu Naoto. Aku segera turun ke bawah untuk menyambut pacarku itu.

Tapi, di tangga aku dicegat Noelle.

"Kak, siapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Naoto," jawabku singkat. Aku mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju ke pintu depan.

Aku membuka pintu itu. Kulihat, ada Naoto tersenyum menungguku.

"Hei, apa kabar?" tanyanya lembut.

"Perasaan baru kemarin ketemu.." ejekku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung melesat masuk ke rumahku. Sekedar info, dia tahu semua sudut rumahku.

"Hei, tunggu!" cegatku. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia hanya melemparkan pandangan heran. "Jangan masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya!"

"Ini juga akan menjadi rumahku nanti," balasnya. "Ah, bukan. Tapi rumah kita.." lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Semburat merah tipis pun menghiasi pipiku.

"Sudahlah," ucapku sambil melepas elusannya. "Ayo ke kamarku," ajakku lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia pun kaget dan membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"AYO!"

Aku pun mengantarkan Naoto ke kamarku. Haha, dia pasti senang sekali kubolehkan menginap di kamarku. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti malam.

"Mau kubuatkan minum apa?" tanyaku pada Naoto yang sekarang tengah duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sei,"

Aku pun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabannya. Dia memang orang yang tak ingin membuat orang lain repot. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk membuatkan minuman kesukaannya, es jeruk manis.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku, dan beranjak menuju dapur. Tetapi, saat di tangga, aku melihat Noelle lagi. Tunggu, dari tadi dia masih di situ?

"Kak, tadi itu Kak Naoto?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya iyalah. Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanyaku balik bertanya.

Noelle diam menatapku. Kupikir, dia sudah tidak mau berbicara lagi. Ya sudahlah, kutinggal ke dapur saja.

 _Grep!_ Baru saja aku mau melangkah menuju dapur, ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamku dengan kuat. Siapa ini?! Dengan berani, aku menoleh ke arah tanganku. Aku sangat kaget saat melihat tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Itu tangan...

.

.

Noelle!

"Noelle?!" Aku sangat kaget. Anak sekecil ini bisa menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat?! "Apa yang kau lakukan, Noelle?!"

Noelle tetap diam menatapku. Karena tak tahan, aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Namun, yang terjadi malah genggamannya semakin kuat.

"Percuma saja," ucap Noelle tiba-tiba. "Kakak tak akan bisa melepaskan genggaman ini. Aku meminjam kekuatan Raichi,"

Apa?! Raichi lagi? Tunggu, kenapa Noelle menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini, sih?! Anak berumur 9 tahun mana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?!

"Kenapa Kakak bawa Kak Naoto ke rumah?" tanya Noelle dengan tatapan masih menyeramkan. Aku yang ketakutan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mama, kan, udah bilang, nggak boleh bawa cowok ke rumah," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa Kakak melanggar aturan Mama?"

"Kenapa, Kak? Nanti Raichi marah, lho.."

Aku yang mendengar kata-katanya hanya kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan 'nanti Raichi marah, lho..'? Memangnya, apa hubungan Naoto dengan si Raichi itu? Atau si Raichi itu berhubungan denganku? Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenali orang yang bernama Raichi!

"Noelle!" seruku sekencang mungkin. "Kamu kenapa, sih?! Siapa Raichi itu!? Aku tak mengenalnya! Jangan bercanda!"

Noelle diam menatapku. "Aku tidak bercanda, Kak,"

"Kakak lupa pada Raichi?" Sebuah seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajah Noelle. Aku semakin ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Raichi!" teriakku.

"Kakak benar-benar tidak tahu Raichi?"

"Tidak!"

"Dia, kan, adik Kak Ichigo. Masa' Kakak tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu! Ichigo tidak punya adik! Dia anak tunggal!"

"Katanya, Raichi itu dibunuh. Karena itu Kakak tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah! Cukup omong kosongmu! Lepaskan aku, Noelle!"

"Kakak mau tahu, siapa yang membunuh Raichi?"

Tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu, dasar Noelle Bandel!

"Kasihan Raichi. Dia dibunuh di umurnya yang ke-7 tahun."

Aku tidak peduli!

"Kakak mau tahu, siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Aku tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, bodoh!

"Yang membunuh Raichi itu.."

"SEIRA!"

Sebuah teriakan amat keras kudengar dari atas tangga. "Noelle! Lepaskan Seira!" teriak Naoto.

Dia segera berlari ke arahku.

Noelle menatap Naoto dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba, dia langsung melepas genggamannya hingga aku terjatuh–tepat saat Naoto tiba.

"Ouch!" rintihku.

"Seira!" Naoto segera menangkapku. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Nggak apa-apa.." ucapku dengan pelan dan malu.

"Hei, Noelle!" teriak Naoto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu?!"

"Kak.. Na-o-to," eja Noelle pelan dengan tatapan genit sambil menunjuk Naoto. Aku dan Naoto langsung kaget dan menatap ke arah Noelle.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naoto ketakutan.

"Kak Naoto~ Ingat aku~?" tanya Noelle dengan genit. Tunggu?! Kenapa cara bicaranya seperti itu? Ta-tapi.. ada sebuah nada menyeramkan dibaliknya.

"Si-siapa?"

"RAICHI!" jawab Noelle dengan pandangan seram. Seketika, raut wajah Naoto berubah.

"Kakak ingat aku, kan?" tanya Noelle dengan pandangan seram. Wajah Naoto berubah menjadi gugup. Aku yang tak tahu menahu hanya terdiam melihat mereka.

"Wah... Kaget, ya~? Berarti ingat, dong~?"

"Ingat juga.. yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Noelle dengan penekanan. Naoto semakin gugup. Ada apa ini? Jadi, Naoto punya hubungan dengan si Raichi itu?

"Ti-tidak! Kau, kan, sudah mati! Mana mungkin masih di sini?!"

"Aku tak bisa ke sana, karena AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU!"

Noelle langsung mendorong tubuh Naoto hingga menghantam lemari di belakangnya.

"Naoto!"

Sebelum aku tiba di tempat Naoto, Noelle sudah berlari ke arah Naoto dan menindihnya. Aku kaget dengan kemampuan berlarinya yang sangat cepat.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak Noelle sekencang-kencangnya sambil mencekik Naoto.

"AKH..!" Naoto terus berusaha melepaskan cekikan Noelle.

"Naoto! Noelle!" Aku berlari ke arah mereka.

"Noelle! Lepaskan Naoto!" teriakku sambil menarik tangan Noelle.

"Diam! Kau mengganggu!" teriaknya sambil menggigit lenganku.

"Akh..," rintihku pelan. Sakit sekali!

"Seira!" teriak Naoto cemas. Dia masih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Noelle.

"Dasar kau Iblis Jahanam!" teriak Naoto. Dia langsung berbalik menindih Noelle dan balas membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Cekikan Noelle pun terlepas dan giliran dia yang terdesak.

"Naoto! Jangan.., Noelle!"

Noelle tetap melakukan perlawanan, hingga akhirnya dia teriak-teriak minta dilepaskan. Namun, Naoto tetap tak melepaskannya hingga Noelle tak bergerak. Barulah Naoto melepaskannya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

"Noelle!" teriakku sambil menghampirinya–namun, Naoto mencegatku.

"Sepertinya arwah itu sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi.., dia masih berkeliaran di sini. Kita harus hati-hati,"

"Ta-tapi.., tetap saja dia adikku!" sergahku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi–" Aku kaget, tangannya bergerak memelukku. "Bagiku yang terpenting, kamu selamat," ucapnya pelan sambil memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Ah.. Naoto.." sahutku malu.

Tapi, di tengah ke-romantis-an kami, tiba-tiba...

"AKH..!"

Aku merasa ada sebuah benda menembus perutku dari depan. Saat aku melihat ke arah perutku dan perut Naoto yang berdekatan, ada teriakan yang membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"KALIAN AKAN MATI DI SINI!"

Malam itu pun, menjadi malam terakhirku..

-o0o-

 __scene 6, (?)_

Malam itu, Noelle kembali terbangun. Tentu saja karena Raichi kembali merasukinya. Dan aku yang sedang berpelukan dengan Naoto, langsung ditusuk menggunakan besi panjang. Noelle menusuknya dari belakang Naoto. Dan karena besi itu terlalu panjang, besi itu juga menusukku–bahkan menembusku.

Yah, keesokan harinya, Mama yang sudah pulang menemukan jasadku dan jasad Naoto yang tewas mengenaskan. Polisi menutup kasus ini dengan pembunuhan misterius. Karena wajahku dan wajah Naoto yang kaget, dan ditemukannya kekerasan di tubuhku dan tubuh Naoto, tetapi tak ditemukan pembunuhnya.

Dan ada satu fakta yang baru kuketahui. Ternyata, dulu Naoto pernah pacaran dengan Ichigo, teman sekelasku. Tapi dia hanya mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Hoshimiya. Dia bahkan mencoba membuka brankas keluarga mereka. Namun hal itu diketahui Raichi, hingga akhirnya Naoto membunuhnya agar bisa membungkamnya. Saat aku pindah ke rumah Ichigo, ternyata Raichi tidak ikut pindah. Dan akhirnya dia berteman dengan Noelle. Noelle yang diceritakan Raichi agak gelisah. Karena itu dia bertanya pada Raichi untuk memastikan Naoto. Mungkin memang salahku membawa Naoto ke rumahku. Bahkan kalau situasinya sama, dia akan membunuh Noelle–bahkan membunuhku.

Mama masih menangisi pemakamanku. Mama terus-terusan meminta maaf pada pihak keluarga Suzukawa. Untungnya, mereka memaafkan dan hanya menganggap ini sebuah kecelakaan, padahal aku yakin mereka sangat sedih dan menyesal. Sekarang pun polisi masih mencari pembunuhnya.

–oh ya, kemana Noelle dan Raichi, ya..?

-o0o-

"Yakk... _cut_..!" teriak seorang produser. Semua orang pun langsung mengehentikan aktifitasnya. "Hasilnya bagus..., sekali!"

"Terima kasih, Kurebayashi-chan!"

"Terima kasih kembali," balasku sambil membungkuk.

Akhirnya syuting film pendek hari ini selesai juga. Haha, walau berakhir dengan agak sadis, sih.. Hehe, tadi semua hanyalah film! Biasanya aku hanya memaikan film action. Tapi, setidaknya kalau aku menerima tawaran film horror, bayarannya tiga kali lipat dari pada biasanya. Lumayan, kan?

"Juri-chan," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aktingmu bagus sekali," puji laki-laki di belakangku.

"Terima kasih, Shurato," balasku sambil tersenyum. Lelaki rambut hitam ini adalah orang yang memerankan Naoto tadi. Sekarang tubuhnya berlumuran cat merah sepertiku.

"Kalian boleh istirahat dulu!" teriak salah seorang kru.

Setelah berganti baju dan mencuci wajahku, aku pun makan camilan yang disediakan bersama Shurato. Tak lama kemudian, kami semua berkumpul untuk membicarakan kelanjutan film. Aku memang tak percaya hantu karena aku memang tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi.. setelah memerankan Seira di film ini.. aku jadi agak merinding. Tunggu, tunggu.. Kokone yang memerankan Noelle itu kemana? Hiro yang memerankan Raichi juga kemana?

"Pak Produser! Apakah anda melihat Kokone dan Hiro?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Eh, entahlah. Mu-mungkin ke toilet," jawab pak produser dengan bingung juga. "Yumesaki! Kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan para aktor. Kau lihat Kokone dan Hiro yang memerankan Noelle dan Raichi?" tanya pak produser sambil menatap Tiara-san dengan tajam.

"Ma-maaf! Sejak adegan Noelle dibawa pergi oleh Raichi, saya tidak melihat mereka!" jawab Tiara-san penuh penyesalan.

"Sial! Di mana mereka?" sesal pak produser. "Kalian semua, bisa minta tolong carikan Kokone dan Hiro?"

Duh, aku jadi khawatir. Ke mana perginya Kokone dan Hiro?

"Pak Produser!" panggil seorang perempuan bersurai coklat dan diikat _ponytail_. Dia datang dari arah tangga dan terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari. Kami semua menoleh ke arahnya.

Eh?! Dia, kan–

"Maafkan saya baru datang! Saya kejebak macet di Osaka dan pak produser tak bisa dihubungi. Hiro juga akan menyusul nanti. Sekarang dia sudah ada di bandara Tokyo!"

–Kokone.

"Lho.. kau baru datang?" tanya pak produser kaget. Semua orang di sini pun kaget.

"Eh? I-iya," jawab Kokone yang terlihat kebingungan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kenapa?"

Kalau begitu, yang menemaniku berakting tadi siapa?

"Hihihihi..."

Kami menoleh ke arah studio.

Tiga detik kemudian, kami semua berteriak.

–sekarang aku percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin?**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Yo, Minna-san! Ogenki desuka?

Mungkin ending-nya agak gaje yah? Ini pertama kalinya nulis horror di fandom aikatsu! /nggak bermaksud nyampah, ya../ Soalnya kalo nulis di vocaloid, itu terlalu _mainstream_. Berhubung ini adalah series,

 _So,_ nantikan saja...!

 _*fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Danur dan Mata Batin_

 **Review?**

000 **Raichi : Who? © Amane Ruka** 000


End file.
